The place I wanna be
by SassyPhanTime
Summary: Phil Lester was a normal-ish kid. He got on with his school work, did as he was told, but there was one thing he kept secret from everyone...he was gay. But when he develops a crush on the new guy at school, Dan Howell, will it stay a secret for much longer...? Rated M for later chapters (Phan)


Hi. My name is Phil Lester. I'm 15, I go to a secondary school in Manchester, and I'm adopted. My parents died when I was about 3. I'm not sure how though. But I do remember a gun. A gun, a blank face and a cruel laugh from behind me.

Probably just my imagination.

* * *

"PHIL! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" I heard someone shout in my ear as I slowly woke up. I let out a small groan and looked to see who it was. It was my older brother, Ben. He'd been adopted by mum as well, 3 years before me.

"Whaaaat…." I muttered, getting out of bed and putting on my glasses.

"You're gunna be late for school," he said simply. Crap.

I quickly ushered him out the room and closed the door, picking up my black skinny jeans, red checked shirt and black converses. I slipped them on and got my hair straighteners out, swiftly styling my hair then running down the stairs. I looked at the clock. Half seven. Phew. Ten minutes left to pack my bag, brush my teeth and leave for the bus. Luckily, it didn't take to long and I was soon out the door, heading towards school.

"HEY PHIL!" I heard someone shout. _Ignore them ignore them ignore them._

"HEY! FAG!" The voice shouted again, and I felt someone grab my shirt.

"What do you want Greg," I asked the dark haired boy. Greg Onision was the school bully, with a dark past to match his dark personality. He smirked,

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to know how your brother was doing with his…problem," he said and crossed his arms across his chest.

I grimaced. How did he find out about...never mind.

"He's fine," I murmured, "Now leave me alone." I started to walk off as Greg laughed. _Screw him_, I thought to myself. After a few minutes, id reached school just as the bell went.

"Another day in hell…"

* * *

I walked into class and sat down at my desk, sighing as I got out my notebook and started doodling. I don't know why, but drawing just really helped me to escape reality and go into my own little world. Though I was soon interrupted by my tutor, Miss Fletcher.

"Ok guys, we have a new student today! He'll be joining our tutor group! Would you like to introduce yourself?" Miss asked.

I looked up to see a boy about my age, with chocolate brown hair, the same colour as his eyes, stood at the doorway. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black top with a white circle in the middle. I had to admit, he was quite handsome…Wait what?

"Um…Hi. I'm Dan," the boy, now named Dan, said to the class. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, acknowledging the dimples that formed when he smiled. He was cute. _Phil stop. _

"Ok Dan, you'll be sitting over there in the empty seat next to Phil, the boy with the red checked top," Miss Fletcher said, sitting down at her desk as Dan took his seat next to mine. The rest of tutor was pretty uneventful, so when the bell went, I got up and started to walk. Then someone grabbed my arm.

"Uh…Phil, right? Do you know where Miss Blackerys class is…?" Dan whispered, letting go of my arm with a slight blush on his cheeks. I nodded.

"Yeah! I have her next. Do you mind if I see your time table?" I asked. Dan nodded, handing me a booklet. I looked it over and smiled, "Looks like we have most of our classes together!" I smiled, handing back the booklet, "Now let's get to Miss Blackerys class. She hates it when people are late." Dan laughed.

* * *

We got to class quickly and sat down at a table in the corner. Miss Blackerys class was an art class, which had pupils work covering the walls. I spotted one of my old projects I did a year ago and smiled. It was of me and my brother, but with no faces. I suck at drawing faces. It still looked pretty cool though.

After a while Miss Blackery walked out of her side office and smiled. She was one of the teachers everyone loved. But not because of her subject or classroom…

"Hey there little shits," she chirped, "Have you got your…OH! Sorry, didn't see you there!" she said, walking over to me and Dan. "You must be new?"

Dan nodded.

"Great! Il go get you some supplies you'll need for class," she said and wandered off into her office.

"I like her," Dan whispered to me with a little laugh.

"Yeah, most people do. She's pretty cool," I replied with a smile. Soon enough, Miss returned with water colour pencils, a canvas, and a small pot of water.

"I think this is all you'll need for today," she said as she dropped off the items and put the canvas on an easel, "You may need to rush slightly though. Most of the class are almost finished."

She walked off smiling as I got out my own equipment and put up my canvas. I was almost finished with my painting. My painting was of my pet cat Jake, with a purple and black background behind him, contrasting his white and orange fur.

"Wow..." Dan whispered next to me. I smiled at him,

"Thanks. Now, lets get to work."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this is a small chapter but eh, it's a start! Il hopefully be updating quickly, so stay tuned! –**

**SassyPhanTime xxx**


End file.
